


No Longer a Game

by Sansastarkofwinterfell



Series: Jonsa Week 2017 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarkofwinterfell/pseuds/Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: Day 2 of Jonsa Week: Kings and Queens'She and Jon were once more the King and Queen, only this time it wasn’t a game. They were ruling over the North, together.'





	No Longer a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta kingstqrk :)

Sansa had looked all over Winterfell, trying to find Jon but she had no idea where he was. Robb was ill and her parents had forbidden him to leave his bed meaning it was just Sansa and Jon, and Arya of course, but Arya was only three and didn’t like playing the game that she, Robb and Jon played.

Once a week, Sansa would play Kings and Queens with her brothers. She would always be the Queen, needing her King to come and rescue her. Robb would be the King and Jon would be the evil wildling who had captured the Queen. She loved their game so much. She had thought Jon enjoyed playing as well, and assumed it would just be the two of them playing today, but he obviously didn’t enjoy the game as much as she thought he did.

The only place Sansa hadn’t looked in was the crypts. She didn’t really like going down there. It was really dark and she was a little scared of the dark. The crypts also made her sad. Her father had brought her down here and told her the story of his family. She found it horrible that grandfather, Uncle Brandon and Aunt Lyanna died. If she were father, she would cry all the time, she couldn’t imagine not being able to see Robb, Jon and Arya, even if she did annoy Sansa at times.

Sansa decided to be brave like the ladies in the songs and walked down into the crypts. There were so many people down here. Her father had told her that these were their ancestors and that they lived thousands of years ago, ruling the North as the Kings of Winter. The lighting was bad in the crypt, so Sansa couldn’t see Jon. She decided to shout, not wanting to remain shivering in the dark much longer.

“Jon! Jon are you here?” She continued walking further down and then shouted once more. “Jon!”

“Sansa, shh. You’re not supposed to shout down here.” Jon appeared from behind one of the crypts, and Sansa hugged him hard. She didn’t notice the faint smile that appeared on Jon’s face at that.

“Jon, you’re silly. I didn’t know where you were.” Jon laughed and that made her mad. “It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry, Sansa. But it’s not like I had left the castle.”

“Why are you down here anyway? You know father said we can’t come here by ourselves.” Jon opened his mouth to speak, but Sansa interrupted before he could, and continued speaking. “And we’re supposed to play Kings and Queens today. You know that.”

“Robb is ill. I didn’t think we could play without the King.” Sansa rolled her eyes. Sometimes Jon could be silly.

“You can be the King today, Jon. We can have an imaginary bad guy capture me and you can beat him, saving the Queen.”

“I can’t be the King, Sansa.” Sansa laughed at him then. Only Jon would not want to be a King.

“Why not? The King is the best part.”

“I’m a bastard. I can’t be the King. Theon told me when he found out about the game we play.”

“Theon is just jealous that he is too old to play with us. Of course you can play the King, Jon. Look, follow me.” She turned around and started to walk back towards the entrance, looking for something she saw on her way in.

“Sansa, what are you doing?” She didn’t turn back around to speak to him, but could hear him following her. Finally, she got to the tomb she wanted to show him.

“See, look, you can be the King. His name is Jon and he was a King.” Sansa had taken Jon to the tomb of King Jon Stark. Sansa saw Jon’s eyes widen, and excitement showed.

Jon turned around and started to run back towards the courtyard.

“Jon, where are you going?”

“I’m going to be the King. We need to fight the evil dragon keeping the Queen hostage.”

Sansa smiled and ran after Jon, both of them laughing as they ran to the courtyard. Jon grabbed the nearest wooden sword and started swinging it around.

“Don’t worry, Queen Sansa. I’ll defeat the evil dragon and save you.”

“Hurry, King Jon!” Sansa pretended to be locked away in a high tower of a castle and watched as Jon battled the imaginary dragon. He swung the wooden sword the best a seven-year-old could. Jon roared as he hacked at the dragon.

Eventually, Jon killed the imaginary dragon and ran to the tower, saving Queen Sansa and decreeing that now he had defeated the dragon, they would live happily ever after.

Fourteen years later, Sansa sat at the high table of Winterfell beside Jon, now her husband. Sansa had always dreamed of being a Queen. As a child it was all she had wanted. All the games she used to play with her brothers were among her favourite childhood memories, and she laughed at their innocence.

In a way, each of them were the same as they were in that memory. Sansa had been held hostage by monsters, beaten and used and waiting for someone to take her away. Jon had been a warrior, fighting against any threat and being the main reason why Viserion the dragon had finally been killed.

Whatever Queen she imagined she would one day be, Queen in the North was not on the list. The Kingdom of the North had not existed for three hundred years, instead simply being named ‘The North’, ruled by the Iron Throne. But in any case, Winterfell was always supposed to be Robb’s, she was a girl, fourth in line to inherit Winterfell, but after the tragedy that befell her family, she somehow ended up ruling the North.

She wasn’t alone in that of course, Jon was ruling alongside her. He had struggled recently, feeling that his true Targaryen heritage meant he was unfit to rule the North. _Who would want the grandson of the Mad King ruling the North?_ He had said to her when she finally got him to open up about how he was feeling. She went on to explain that more important than being the grandson of Aerys Targaryen was that he was the grandson of Rickard Stark, and the Northmen would always choose to see that side of him rather than the Targaryen.

She and Jon were once more the King and Queen, only this time it wasn’t a game. They were ruling over the North, together.


End file.
